


Un acte de foi

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une bien sombre prophétie promettant à Saga le châtiment qu'il mérite, culpabilité et mélancolie le poussent à commettre un acte qui, pour un temps, soulagera sa conscience et enhardira le cœur de jeunes Saints porteurs d'espoir. OS centré sur Saga et sur l'explication d'un autre mystère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un acte de foi

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est inspiré des personnages, des histoires et des scénarios des auteurs Saint Seiya que sont Masami Kurumada (le créateur originel de l’univers Saint Seiya), Shiori Teshirogi (auteur des mangas The Lost Canvas et The Lost Canvas Gaiden) et Megumu Okada (Saint Seiya G). L’univers Saint Seiya est copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

C'était une nuit printanière voyant le Grand Pope gravir une à une les marches calcaires des maisons du Zodiaque. La lune, pleine, diffusait dans l'éther une lumière évanescente éclairant le chemin suivi par Saga.

Le jour avait été chaud, et le soleil avait dardé de ses rayons les rochers alentours qui gardaient en eux quelques émanations diffuses de l'ardeur passée. Le fond de l'air était frais, mais la chaleur, portée jusqu'au Sanctuaire par les ailes du vent apaisait quelques peu les frissons du Pope.

Ce dernier avait quitté ses appartement tantôt, comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire à dessein de se libérer de la charge parfois écrasante qui l'accablait. Mais enfin, ne l'avait-il pas choisie, cette charge ? N'avait-il pas inscrit son nom en lettres de sang sur les registres du Sanctuaire ?

Cependant, les raisons l'ayant poussé à délaisser son Palais pour s'oublier un instant dans les quartiers de plaisirs de Rodorio n'avaient, pour une fois, que peu de rapport avec sa fonction volée. Non, le trouble était, cette fois-ci, plus profond, plus insidieux, le renvoyant à ses peurs les plus secrètes et à la culpabilité qu'il tentait, bon an mal an de conserver tapie au fond de lui.

Lieu trois fois maudit que la perfide Star Hill, et plus maudites encore les prophéties susceptibles d'y être découvertes au détour d'une observation.

Voilà quelques temps que son esprit ne cessait d'être tourmenté. Depuis une matinée qui fut marquée par un bref discours qu'il avait adressé à la foule des aspirants à l’une des Armures résidant au Sanctuaire : celle de Pégase.

Il avait ouï bien des rumeurs quant à cette Armure – au temps où il n'était lui-même qu'un jeune apprenti – sur son histoire et sur le lien de la protection comme de ses porteurs avec Athéna. Mais, ces légendes s'étaient perdues dans son esprit. Pour ne mieux ressurgir qu'en ce jour précédent. Il était sûr de sa propre force, confiant dans la finalité de ses ambitions. Quant aux légendes entourant cette Armure, ce n’étaient que des contes pour enfants puisant leurs racines dans des temps désormais révolus. Seul le futur l’intéressait. Pour autant, les nuits suivantes avaient été longues et agitées, le sommeil se refusant à lui en maintes occasions, et cela en dépit des comprimés qu'il prenait dans le vain espoir de trouver un peu de repos.

C'était donc harassé qu'il s'était rendu en ce lieu millénaire, Star Hill, siège de toutes les prophéties pour qui était suffisamment initié pour interpréter les oscillations infimes des astres célestes.

Ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait glacé d'effroi. Cinq hommes, cinq ombres indistinctes, prenant d'assaut le Sanctuaire d'Athéna – non ! son Sanctuaire à lui, Saga ! –, éradiquant une partie de ses Chevaliers d'Or, l'élite de sa garde, incitant les survivants à se retourner contre lui. Et lui, Saga, le Grand Pope, nu et désarmé, devant une jeune fille qui l'écrasait de sa toute-puissance.

Et le rouge, de son sang. Le noir du néant.

Son déclin. Sa mort. Son échec.

Ces visions avaient profondément ébranlé Saga. Il avait conscience de n'avoir observé là qu'un futur parmi une multiplicité de dénouements possibles, un avenir potentiel dont la trame était si complexe que lui-même ne pouvait l’appréhender dans son entièreté.

Quels actes commettre, quelles décisions prendre, quels embranchements emprunter pour parvenir à ce résultat ? Les probabilités étaient infimes, mais ne l'avaient pas moins fait frissonner, plus glaçante encore était la conviction que, parmi ces potentialités, des issues plus tragiques encore pour lui-même pouvaient advenir.

Il avait senti le sol se désunir sous ses pieds, menaçant de l'engouffrer, cependant qu'il percevait en écho les reproches sourds de son bon côté.

C'en avait été trop pour lui, et il avait par conséquent quitté discrètement les abords du Sanctuaire. Trompant son angoisse dans les vices offerts par des murs plus accueillants que la froide enceinte du Domaine sacré : stupre, alcool et autres drogues exquises et vénéneuses.

Et, lorsqu'il fut repu et rassasié, il déserta le lieu où il avait passé une partie de la nuit, afin de regagner le Sanctuaire. Et ses pas de le conduire au pied des marches menant à la maison du Bélier, qu'il emprunta. Il n'avait pas coutume, quand il regagnait ses appartements, de passer par les douze maisons du Zodiaque où demeuraient les Chevaliers d'Or. Préférant cheminer à travers les boyaux souterrains reliant certains des lieux du Sanctuaire les uns aux autres.

Toutefois, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait pris en cette nuit la décision de laisser de côté l'une de ses vieilles habitudes pour traverser chacune des maisons du Sanctuaire. S'efforçant de masquer tant bien que mal sa présence pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses anciens pairs sur lui. Pour quelles secrètes raisons agissait-il de la sorte ? Il aurait été bien en peine d'y répondre. Peut-être avait-il souhaité s'assurer du fait qu'à la nuit venue, tout un chacun goûtait un sommeil paisible. Au lieu de comploter contre lui après avoir mis au jour son identité, et éliminer ceux parmi eux qui, tout en connaissant la nature de leur Pope s'étaient rangés à ses côtés.

Il ressentit un élan de nostalgie lorsqu'il traversa son temple. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis si longtemps. Depuis cette nuit où il avait débarrassé son ancienne bâtisse des esprits qui la hantaient Acte qui ne l'avait pas libéré lui-même des ombres qui l'aliénaient.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, il avait ôté son masque tandis qu'il poursuivait sa route. Oublieux de toute règle de prudence. Il allait donc tête nue, humant l'air moite chargé d'iode que charriait le vent marin.

Ses pensées s'agitaient dans son esprit et, quand il s'intima l'ordre de reprendre le contrôle de sa raison, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait au seuil de la maison du Sagittaire.  
Il resta immobile de longue minutes durant, le dos raide, les membres tendus, la gorge sèche et nouée. Il se remémorait ici les instants passés avec son ami, du temps où tous deux n'étaient que de jeunes Chevaliers d'Or tout juste promus, partageant rires, espoirs et rêves de grandeur. Moments à présents envolés. Que son esprit ne pouvait conserver qu'à grand peine tant il s'était persuadé, au fil des années, d'avoir agi pour le mieux. Il était le héros qui sauverait la Terre, Aiolos, était le martyr, mort au nom d'une cause qu'il n'avait su comprendre.

« C'est la vérité, Saga, lâcha le mauvais côté à la face du bon. C'était pour le mieux. Il était mon ami, il aurait dû me comprendre !

— J'étais son ami, j'aurais dû le comprendre.

— Son aveuglement a engendré sa perte. Il aurait dû faire de ma cause la sienne.

— Ma folie a engendré sa perte. L’affirmation de mes convictions n'auraient pas dû se produire au prix de sa vie.

— J'étais pourtant d'accord, pour agir de la sorte ! J'étais d'accord ! Peu importent les morts, peu importent les souffrances. Je... » Il s’interrompit. Sa voix se brisa. « Mon ami... »

— Mon ami. »

Ses jambes vacillèrent et Saga s'effondra à genoux contre le marbre chaud de la maison du Sagittaire, ses mèches aux couleurs changeantes – moirées d'argent et d'ébène – encadraient son visage, cachant aux astres célestes les larmes amères qu'il déversait sur le sol de marne.

En silence, il demandait pardon en même temps qu'il s'intimait le silence. Ses deux côtés, complémentaires et opposés, vibraient à l'unisson dans un chagrin commun.  
Il resta prostré de longs instants durant, oscillant entre haine et détresse. Quand soudain, il se releva, redressant la tête qui fit partir en arrière une masse de cheveux argentés. En profondeur, son mauvais côté tempêtait, tambourinait aux portes de son esprit d’où il avait été momentanément éjecté.

D'un pas décidé, Saga se dirigea vers un des murs jouxtant la sortie du temple. De ses doigts, il parcourut la surface de pierre, y enfonçant profondément ses ongles.

Il enleva sa main quand il eut terminé. Contemplant sous les traces de sang l'inscription qu'il y avait laissée et la signature de son ami qu’il avait empruntée. Un message d'espoir à l’attention de ces ombres qu'il avait perçues dans le drap de ténèbres parcouru d'étoiles. Et sa foi en un avenir qu'il souhaitait et appelait de tous ses vœux, pour le salut de la Terre, pour celui d'Athéna, et pour celui de son âme.

Et sa vue de se brouiller, ses jambes de flageller. Il s'écroula d'un seul tenant sur le sol, l'esprit vaincu par la confrontation entre ses deux consciences.

 

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Shura, qui avait perçu un trouble diffus dans la maison du dessous descendit identifier l'origine de cette agitation.

Il y trouva un Saga allongé au sol, endormi et apaisé dont il recouvrit le visage nu des deux parties du masque qu'il trouva à terre, avant de le porter jusqu'aux appartements de Grand Pope.


End file.
